


Through the Howling Winds

by Mew_Shadowfang



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Short, Snow and Ice, it's... kind of fluffy?, ship is there if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mew_Shadowfang/pseuds/Mew_Shadowfang
Summary: "They both felt a little cold without each otherBut the fire in their hearts would keep them warm"Based off a random little prompt a friend said, that I may have taken a little too literally.





	Through the Howling Winds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarvelouslyKate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelouslyKate/gifts).



“Come on, Eight… we’re almost there.”

A lone figure struggled up a white mountain, howling winds battering the young teen as she took step after painful step. Black-masked eyes squinted through the heavy snow, her heavy-duty armor jacket doing little to stop the cold piercing her body. The limp body of an Octoling was cradled in her arms, still and cold.

Up ahead, the Inkling could see a blurry shape through the snowstorm, of which she could only hope was some form of shelter. Every now and then, the shape would flicker and disappear, shrouded under the hailing snow, and it was all she could do to keep moving and believe her eyes weren’t playing tricks on her. 

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the Inkling collapsed to her knees inside a shallow cave. It was little more than an outcropping of rock, crumbling as the wind howled and screamed in fury, but the little shelter it provided was shelter enough.

The exhaustion and cold hit the instant she stopped moving, but she wasn’t done yet. She carefully propped the Octoling against the rock, her body shaking with every movement. With freezing fingers, she unclipped the heavy cloak around her shoulders and threw it around her unconscious companion. 

The Inkling took a moment to look at the sight before her. The Octoling was still unconscious. And she was still so cold.

Before she knew what she was doing, the Inkling had pulled back the cloak and slipped in next to the Octoling. Her hesitation made her cast an uncertain glance over to the other’s face, but her exhaustion was catching up to her and the warmth gathering under the cloak made it hard for her to want to venture into the snow again.

_ The mission can wait just one more day. _

Her eyes slid shut.


End file.
